the_crystal_maze_gameshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ocean Zone (Series 4 to 6)
The Ocean Zone was one of the 4 time zones of The Crystal Maze from the Christmas Special - 24 Dec 1992 and Series 4 in 1993 to Series 6 in 1995. It represented a sunken ship from the 1920s. It replaced The Industrial Zone until the end of the 1990s series presented by Richard O'Brien and later Ed Tudor-Pole. Ocean World last appeared in Series 6 Ep 13 - 10 Aug 1995. The Industrial Zone got its own back when it replaced Ocean Zone for the 2017 series presented by Richard Ayoade. Behind The Scenes Filming of the 3rd series finished in December 1991, featuring the Industrial Zone. Sometime between early 1992 and the autumn of 1992, the Industrial Zone was dismantled to make way for a much more eye catching new zone. This new zone was to be The Ocean Zone, and it was to represent a sunken ship called the S.S. Atlantis. It is not known when the shows makers decided to replace Industrial with Ocean World but it would probably have been around filming of the 3rd series. They felt Industrial was the least eye catching and also it shared many similarities with The Futuristic Zone. The new Ocean Zone had a saloon, a boiler room and a few corridors. It does seem that some of the walkways and pipes from the Industrial Zone was used to build the boiler room of Ocean World. Ocean World Ocean World Zone. The S.S. Atlantis. A zone with a big saloon, portholes, engine room, boiler room, corridors and a cave. Like the other 3 zones, the Ocean Zone had 6 games rooms. Entrance to the Ocean Zone was via the "ships" bridge and down a net into the engine room. Trivia Neighbouring Zones *The Aztec Zone *The Medieval Zone Replaced with *The Industrial Zone (Series 1-3 and 2016 Revival Onwards)) Gallery ocean zone saloon.png|The saloon of Ocean World. Crystal maze ocean zone lounge.png|Another pic of the saloon, would give James Cameron's Titanic a run for its money. ocean zone engine room.png|The engine room, looks like the remains of Industrial Zone were recycled. ocean zone engine room 2.png|Engine room. ocean zone engine room 3.png|Richard running a team through the engine room. ocean zone engine room 4.png|And up the steps. ocean zone engine room 5.png|Towards the boiler room, really a games room. ocean zone door to saloon.png|The door to and from the saloon to the engine room. ocean zone stairwell.png|Richard leads the team through Ocean World to a games room. ocean zone series 5.png|The grungier look to The Ocean Zone in series 5 and 6. ocean zone engine rooms wheels and railings.png|More railings in the engine room. Crystal maze series 5 ep 13.png|The Ocean Zone's last ever appearance in the series in 1995. ocean zone birds eye view of engine room.png|Birds eye view of the engine room. eddie pole in ocean.png|Ed entering Ocean for the first time. ocean zone corner of room.png|Corner of the engine room. ocean zone engine ed pole.png|Ed Tudor Pole leads some kids round Ocean World. ed pole in ocean engine room.png|Ed enters the engine room. ocean zone corridor to games room.png|A corridor to a games room. ocean zone passage to aztec 1.png|Heading to Aztec through the tunnel from Ocean World. ocean zone passage to aztec 2.png|The end of the tunnel nearest to Aztec. ocean zone passage to aztec 3.png|Heading to Ocean from Aztec. ocean zone passage to aztec 4.png|Crawling through the tunnel to Ocean. ocean zone games room stairs.png|A games room ladder. ocean zone medieval entrance stairs.png|The stairs to Medieval. reckless rick entering ocean from med.png|Entering Ocean World from Medieval. medieval zone passage to ocean.png|The passage to Ocean World. oceazza zone lounge.png|The splendid lounge. oceania back wall.png|A back wall of the engine room. oceania engine room.png|Heading to the Crystal Dome. ocean zone A deck.png|A Deck corridor. ocean zone b deck.png|B Deck. ocean zone lounge 1.png|The grand saloon. ocean zone lounge 2.png|The ceiling of the saloon. Watch out for icebergs. ocean zone lounge 3.png|Ricky with a contestant. ocean zone lounge 4.png|The side of the stairs. ocean zone lounge 5.png|A CCTV TV in the lounge. Category:Crystal Maze Zones Category:The Crystal Maze Category:Former Crystal Maze zones